Every Rule I Had You Breaking
by cyndi.barragan
Summary: I can't help myself. I know that I shouldn't feel this way. There's something about her that drives me crazy. Something about the way she smiles, something about the way she moves to the rhythm of the beat. She takes my breath away. I shouldn't feel this way. Not towards her anyway.


**Title: **Every Rule I Had You Breaking

**Author: **Cyndi Barragan

**Pairing: **Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles

**Summary: **The situation is so wrong, but it feels right in so many ways.

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Chapter One**

_Jane's Point of View_

I can't help myself. I know that I shouldn't feel this way. There's something about her that drives me crazy. Something about the way she smiles, something about the way she moves to the rhythm of the beat. She takes my breath away. I shouldn't feel this way. Not towards her anyway.

She is one of my closest friends. She's my brother's girlfriend. She's the only person I have ever really considered to be my best friend. She's practically the sister I never had. This is so wrong in so many ways. But then again, it also feels so right.

When she's around me, I am suddenly struck with nervousness. I have to watch myself. I can't let myself get too close. Because if I do, hell would break loose. God, the things this woman does to me.

She pulls Frankie in to dance with her. I can't help but to feel a pang of jealousy run through my veins. The way he's touching her with his hands on her hips, the way he moves with her, it makes me think that she's with the wrong Rizzoli, that she should be with me. _No, no it shouldn't be you, Jane_. I mentally kick myself. I shouldn't want her this way. I can't want her this way. But I do.

She pulls Frankie in for a kiss. I definitely feel the jealousy and rage hit me now. I feel as though I momentarily blackout from rage. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster, my hand shaking. I am starting to feel claustrophobic. I have to get out of here. I can't take it anymore. I fight back the tears that are threatening to leave my eyes.

I exit the club, and I feel the cool air whip around my face. I feel my lungs expand as I take in the chilly night air. I lean back on to the building, taking in another deep breath, closing my eyes this time. I hear the door open and I catch a whiff of her perfume. _Goddamn it, Maura._

I turn to find her standing right next to me. She's so beautiful. Her blonde hair, her hazel eyes, her sweet, luscious, kissable lips. Lips that I wish I didn't have to fight the urge to kiss.

"Is everything all right, Jane?" She says, her voice and eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," my voice cracks, I clear my throat, "Everything's all right." I force myself to look at her, giving her my best smile, to try and convince her that everything is all right.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," I say, my smile not faltering one bit, for I must convince her otherwise. "Everything is good. It's great."

She doesn't believe me. She knows me better than that.

"Jane-"

"Maura, please," I plead, searching for her eyes in the semi-darkness. "Don't worry about me."

She smiles half-heartedly at me. She knows that I'm not telling the truth, but she's not pushing it. Yet she pulls me into a hug. I feel her body against mine and my hormones go into overdrive. As I breathe her in, I feel the tears leave my eyes. She pulls back, a thumb grazing over my cheek, wiping away the tears. Her touch is electrifying. I want nothing more than to kiss her. To taste her. To have her moan and quiver under my touch as she does over and over in my dreams.

I flip us around, with Maura pressed up against the wall. I look at her eyes, I search her face, until my eyes land on her lips. I can feel her heartbeat beat simultaneously with mine, our hitched breath in the night air. Her hands travel to the back of my neck and I feel her pulling me in closer and I bring my hand up to her face, running my finger down from her temple to her lips, my face only mere inches away from hers. So close that I can feel her breath on my face, our noses grazing each other, our lips almost touching -

But then a crashing noise brings us to a halt. We jump apart as two drunken figures emerge. It's Joe and Frankie. I am breathing deeply, not from the scare that these two have caused us but because I was this close to finally kissing her. Damn them. Damn them and their fucking impeccable timing.

"Hey," Joe said, as he and Frankie walked up to us, Frankie pulling Maura to him, as Joe did the same to me. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing," my voice cracks once more, and Joe raises his eyebrow at me as I clear my throat once more. "Just getting some fresh air. Let's go back inside."

We walk back inside, trying to forget what just happened. I excuse myself to the restroom, needing a moment to myself to take in and recover from what almost happened. Luckily for me, the restroom was empty. I lean up against the door, trying to catch my breath, running my fingers through my hair. I almost kissed her. I was so close to her, so close that I could feel her heartbeat beating next to mine.

I suddenly feel the door open and I step out of the way.

"Jane?"

I turn around to find Maura walking into the restroom. _Dammit_, my brain goes into overdrive when I hear the lock click. I can't be this close to her.

"Mau-Maura?" I hear my voice crack once more and I clear my throat. "Can-can I help you?"

I feel her inch closer and closer until she's standing right in front of me. I realized that I had been holding my breath when I release a very shaky breathe. I catch her scent filling my every fiber. It's like a high that I don't ever want to come off.

"Jane, what's going on?" The sweet sound of her voice reaches my ears, pulling me out of my reverie.

_If only you knew, what you do to me. What being this close to you does to me. If only you knew what I feel for you, Maura. You wouldn't believe it._

"Nothing," I give her a small smile, "What would be going on? Nothing's going on with me. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Her hazel eyes draw me in, her smile melts my heart. Everything about her, I love. Her lips, calling out to me. I can't help myself. I feel the urge to kiss her but I shouldn't. I can't. I won't.

No matter how much I want to. No matter how much I need to.

"Nothing's going on."

She sees right through my lie.

"I don't believe it." She says. I knew she wouldn't. But then again, I'm not the one who can't tell a lie without breaking out in hives.

I need to get away from her. I can't take being in such a confined space with her. As much as I want her, I can't have her. She's my best friend. She's my brother's girlfriend. You don't betray family like that.

"Then don't." I snap as I push past her. I see the hurt in her eyes. _I'm so sorry_, I shout out to her silently. The last thing I ever wanted to do is to hurt her in any way. To hurt anybody in any way.

_Maura's Point of View_

What the hell is wrong with her? Jane has never acted that way towards me. I went after her but I had managed to lose her in the crowd. I went back to the table to find that she had left. Joe and Frankie were both already a drunken mess. I couldn't find Jane anywhere, so I decided to get these two home. I would deal with Jane afterwards.

After I had left Joe at his place and Frankie at his mother's, with a lot of trouble, mind you, I went on the look for Jane. When I couldn't find her anywhere in the house, I decided to go over to her apartment. I let myself in, knowing perfectly well, that if I knocked, chances would be that Jane wouldn't open the door. My breath hitched when I saw her sitting off by herself in a dark corner of the living room. I walked up slowly up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

I felt her body stiffen up when I placed my hand on her shoulder. I sit next to her, but she won't even look at me. Instead she moves a bit farther away from me.

"Jane," I say softly calling out to her.

I see her close her eyes and take deep breaths. I move on even closer and she moves once again.

I sigh deeply, not knowing exactly what to do. Back at the club, we almost kissed. I wanted it so much, I thought that my heart would jump out of my heart. But then those careless idiots showed up and ruined the moment.

I decided to inch in even closer, practically leaving her with no more space. "Jane-"

"Stop," she cried out as she stood up and walked away from me. I followed suit and trapped her between myself and the counter. "Please, just leave me alone, Maura."

I brought a hand up and wiped the tears that had fallen from her beautiful eyes away. "I can't."

I couldn't leave her alone. I couldn't stop as much as I wanted to. There was something about her that drew me in and I couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Maura-" Once again, we found ourselves in a very compromising position. I could feel her breath on my lips. I saw her tongue graze her lips, and I mimicked the same motion subconsciously.

"Don't fight this." I said softly, as I felt the butterflies in my stomach multiply and burst into a million more. "Please, Jane. Just don't fight this. Not tonight."

She opened her mouth to speak, but I sushed her softly, my fingers lost in her hair as I brought her closer into me. When her lips finally touched mine, I could have sworn that I died and went straight to heaven. It was soft, her lips. They were soft. As I had imagined them so many times. Jane finally gave in and when I felt her kissing me back, my tongue grazed her lower lip, asking for entrance into her mouth.

My hands traveled down her body, caressing every bit that I could reach, as the taste of her lips and her tongue intoxicated me. I couldn't help but moan as our tongues grazed each other. I was beginning to feel lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen, but I don't care. Jane makes me not care about anything in this world.

We finally pull away when my lungs feel as though they're about to burst, our foreheads resting against each others, our breathing ragged, eyes closed, trying to hold on to the moment.

"We shouldn't do this," Jane whispers as she opens her eyes, allowing me to drown in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "We can't do this."

Her fingers caress my face, outlining my lips, leaving a burning sensation in their place. "But I want you, Maura. I need you more than anything in the world. I want nothing more than to take you, right here, right now."

I could see the lust burning in her eyes. The only thing I want at this moment is her. Nothing else matters. Nobody else matters.

Tonight all I want is to be with Jane.


End file.
